The Monday Morning After
by Tony Dimera
Summary: Robin decides it's time to come clean about his relationship with Jinx. How will the other Titans react to the fact that their leader is in love with a villian? Pairing: RobinxJinx RobJinx


**The Monday Morning After **

What was the best feeling in the world? For Richard Grayson, better known as Robin leader of the Teen Titans, it was waking up next to the girl he loved. She nuzzed his neck as he held her in his arms.

The blankets covered her naked body, her prink hair was down, waking up next to Jinx, the best feeling he could think of.

"Morning boy blunder." Jinx said, seeing her bedmate awaken. Robin's face scrunched with false hurt.

"Well that's it clown girl, it's over between us." Robin joked.

"Please, where would you be without me? Who'd you hook with if I was gone? Starfire?" Jinx but on a big fake smile and did her best Starfire impression. "Yes sex mate Robin, I am so happy we are together, I will now sing the Tamarian seven week long song celebrating pleasing love making."

She the wrapped a near by blanket on her self. "Or maybe Raven, can you picture that?" She prepared her best Raven impersonation.

"Okay Robin, I will be your girlfriend. But no kissing me, holding my hand, touching me in anyway, and try not to be in the same room as I am at all times."

Robin couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Face it boy wonder, I'm the best you'll ever get."

Robin got up and began to get dressed and Jinx did the same. "You know I really should tell the others today." There was something about his voice. Jinx could tell he was not looking forward to admitting he was in love, and sleeping with, one of the Teen Titans enemies.

"Come on Rob-o, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Starfire would kill you from jealousy; the others would hit me for hurting Star's feelings." Robin answered; Jinx kissed him on the cheek. "Oh hell, love is worth a few concussions."

0

"Robin...you're not serious…" Raven said in response to Robin open admittance of being in love with Jinx. Jinx happened to enter the room after he finished explaining.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Beast Boy let out.

"This is not right! Friend Robin should not love the unpleasant clown witch klorbag!" Starfire insisted, her voice filled with confusion and hurt. "She has a spell on him, yes that must be it."

Raven shook her head. "No spell, I would be able to sense it."

"What's the deal Robin? What's she got on you? She saying she's gonna hurt someone if you don't say you're her boy toy?" Cyborg asked as he circled the two.

"It's not like that guys…I started seeing Jinx a few months ago. Remember when I saved her life when we were fighting and she nearly fell of that building? Well…" He blushed slightly thinking back. "When she got out of prison she contacted me, daring me to meet her alone. I did, and when I got there…she kissed me. We've been dating since."

Jealousy flared in Starfire's eyes. Before Robin could continue, Starfire pounced and knocked Jinx and herself to the ground. Raven's used her powers to separate them, and pulled Starfire back towards herself, Cyborg and Beast Boy. She threw Jinx to Robin.

"Valbernelk!"

"Ditz!"

"Boy stealing and unpleasant meanie!"

"Speak normally for once you sunshine twit!"

Robin stepped between the two. "Would everyone please let me explain everything?"

"Robin, you let JINX into Titans Tower J-I-N-X, you have any idea how stupid that was?" Cyborg question furiously.

Robin sighed. "Don't you have a little faith in me? Until today I only allowed her into my room-"

"WHAT?" Everyone shrieked. Starfire looked scary considering how angry she was.

"Robin, how could you!" She yelled. Robin grew concerned, he knew Star had feelings for him, but he never returned them. Still, he thought of her like a younger sister, he didn't want her to be hurt like this.

"Star I'm sorry, but I love Jinx."

Jinx smiled confidently, and stepped behind Robin and put her hands on his shoulders. "Thanks Robby, I love you to."

As the other Titans wrapped their minds around that Starfire began to cry. Raven patted Starfire's back in a comforting manner.

"This is wrong, Jinx is evil. She's using you and turning you against us." Beast Boy piped in.

That comment did not bode well with Robin. "Grow up Beast Boy." Everyone in the room was surprised with that.

"Say what?"

"This isn't some stupid movie, this is real life. I'm in love with Jinx, so deal with it everyone. I wouldn't have let Jinx into this tower unless I was certain she would behave."

Silence followed, dirty looks were exchanged, and Starfire continued crying.

Robin finally broke it. "Maybe we should just have breakfast."

Jinx smiled seductively. "Good idea." She gave a yawn. "I need the energy; you've got me completely drained." Jinx focused on Starfire. "I swear this boy just won't let me sleep."

Starfire flew top speed towards Jinx and knocked her to the ground, Robin was knocked down as well.

The alien princess and the HIVE witch fought as the others tried to pull them apart.

0

The R-Cycle sped down the streets of Jump City; Robin drove it while Jinx latched onto his back.

"That went as well as could be expected." Robin said loudly so that his voice would travel over the sound of the bike engine.

"Hehehe, princess is going to have a nice black eye to keep her company." Jinx chuckled.

"Well, guess it will be my turn to fight for our love next." Robin said.

"Sure, but don't worry, Gizmo and Mammoth are nothing really. I'll just tell them I'm laying you, and I'm ditching them. Then we can beat them up just for chuckles." Jinx assured.

"Tomorrow I'll see if I can smooth things over with the Titans, but if they refuse to accept our relationship…You and I can just leave Jump City."

Jinx nodded. "Thanks for you know, sticking up for me. No one's really done that for me before."

"I love you Jinx. Don't forget that."

"Thanks Richard, I love you to," She thought for a moment "course maybe I just like the sex." She joked.

And Robin knew no matter what the outcome, things would be okay.

**THE END **

**Author's Note: Well, consider this a missing scene from my previous fic 'Under My Spell', so go read that one right now kay? **

**Also check out my C2 community:**

**Robin and Jinx: Red and Pink Romances**

**Current fic count: 11. **

**Cya! **


End file.
